1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to protective bumpers and more particularly to such bumpers as would be used to protect persons and things from the sharp edges of furniture and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The construction of most furniture purchased today by the average buyer involves the combination of a number of different material. As a practical matter, furniture is almost never what it appears to be. Materials ranging from paper to steel go into making even the simplest of pieces. This invention is concerned with furnishings that contain hard and sharp materials leaving hard and sharp edges. The most notable is the coffee table or end table which is formica or glass covered, also the kitchen table and cabinet corners that protrude at head level for small children. It is not contended that sharp corner of a piece of hard wood would be necessarily less painful upon accidental contact, but the other products seem to leave more of a cutting wound.
A number of U.S. Patents have been issued to inventors seeking to address the same issue particularly with regard to sharp corners. Applicant is unaware of any product that protects sharp edges on both corners and linear edges in as a complete and efficient manner as hers.
An example of the prior art is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,231 issued Feb. 7, 1978 to Helms who shows a molded corner protector that utilizes the well known air pocket concept for cushion protection. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,999,233 issued Mar. 12, 1991 to Probst et al. discloses a corner protector, again using the air pocket concept with the addition of a simple air pump and valve. U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,902 issued Oct. 29, 1991 to Hartman is a corner protector assembly that includes an inflatable body like balloon fastened to the structure. Another corner protector is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,972 issued Nov. 19, 1991 to Buckshaw et al. is another form of air cushion corner bumper. The U.S. Pat. to Soifer, No. 5,149,575 issued Sep. 22, 1992 utilizes the open air pocket design for corner protection.
It can be readily seen then that there is a need for an edge protector that is rugged enough to withstand repeated impact and still be flexible enough to attach to linear edges and bend around corners and irregular surfaces.